A New Light
by geminigirl24
Summary: Hermione meets Draco 6 years after the War. They are both unhappy in their marriages, so they begin a new relationship. It turns out that both of their partners have been cheating on them as well. Hermione isn't sure if she is ready for a new husband, and she knows that the Weasleys and Malfoys don't approve. What will Draco and Hermione do to be happy together? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1** - Unexpected Meeting

Hermione sat at a restaurant in the village with her sister-in-law, Ginny Potter. Ginny was expecting her first child with Harry, and she was 6 months along. Hermione  
was not pregnant, and nor did she want to be. She was struggling in her marriage with Ron, and she didn't have much hope for their relationship anymore.

It was 6 years after the War. Ginny and Harry got married 3 years after, and waited a while before they started having children. Ron and Hermione dated for 2 years and then got married. George was married to Alicia, and Fred was married to Angelina. Charlie was married to a girl named Vanessa and Percy was married to a girl named Amber. Bill and Fleur had a 5 year old daughter named Marie, and they were also expecting again. The Weasley family had grown quite large and they'd celebrated many weddings. Hermione sighed as she took another sip of her butterbeer. Ginny looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" She asked.

"Not particularly. I just don't know what to do about Ron anymore. I keep wishing things will change, but they just don't."

"They will. Just have faith. Maybe you'll meet someone else," Ginny said.

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course. You're gorgeous, Hermione. Ron's blind if he can't appreciate you," Ginny answered.

Hermione nodded, hoping Ginny was right. Suddenly, Ginny winced and clutched her stomach in pain.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "The baby just kicked me really hard!"

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's stomach, and felt another kick. She smiled as she felt it. At least something could make her happy for a while.

They were busy feeling the baby kicking when somebody opened the door of the restaurant. Hermione looked over and gasped. It was Draco Malfoy and his wife,  
Astoria! She hadn't seen him in years! Draco Malfoy's appearance hadn't changed much except for the fact that he was older, and his hair had grown a bit.

"Is that _Malfoy?"_ Ginny asked.

"That's him alright," Hermione answered.

"Never thought I'd say this, but he's actually quite a looker," Ginny replied.

Hermione looked at Malfoy again. He was very good-looking. She had always secretly had a thing for blondes, but never really felt any attraction towards him before.

"Don't stare! He'll notice!" Ginny whispered. Hermione looked back at her, but Malfoy had already seen them. He came over to their table and said hello-Malfoy style.

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss Granger and Miss Weasley," he said, but surprisingly not in his usual smirky way.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley now," Ginny corrected him.

"Is it? I saw that coming," he replied. Hermione's face grew warm. She was suddenly very attracted to him, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she hadn't  
seen him since the War.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Malfoy asked. He figured he could use her first name, since they were not at Hogwarts anymore.

"N-not too bad," Hermione stuttered. She was surprised because Malfoy had used her first name, and she never thought he would call her that. It was always  
Granger, Bookworm, or the Mudblood.

"That's my wife Astoria over there," Malfoy said, nodding towards his brunette wife. "She's probably waiting for me. I suppose I should go back. Anyway, it was nice  
to see you two again."

"You too, Malfoy," Ginny replied.

"Yeah," Hermione said, too confused to say anything else.

"Have a good day, or life. Whenever we meet next," Malfoy said. He left, and went back to his wife. Hermione watched him for a minute, and saw that he didn't look too pleased to be with her. She didn't seem to be happy, either. Hermione wondered if Malfoy was going through the same thing as she was with Ron.

"They don't look too cheerful together," Ginny commented.

"No," Hermione agreed.

She was anxious to know why. _I hope we meet again,_ she thought. He was so handsome, and he actually seemed to have grown up a lot. He wasn't rude like she knew him to be. Hermione prayed for another meeting with him as she and Ginny paid, and left the restaurant to go back to the Burrow.

Now all she had to do was wait...

**(A/N: How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!)**


End file.
